


Soulmates

by Charrise



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, POV Cardan Greenbriar, Pov OC character, Rivals for Jude's affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charrise/pseuds/Charrise
Summary: Jude, upon being banished to the mortal world is found by a friend from her childhood, he wants to help her. And she and the mortal friend JAke, begin to fall in love. Cardan realizing Jude didn't get his letters decides to fetch Jude himself and upon seeing the intimate moment between Jake and Jude jealously takes Jude back to Elfhame. Jude and Cardan fall in love again at Elfhame. Jake decides to follow Jude to Elfhame and forms a rivalry with Cardan.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/ OC, Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Jake’s Pov  
The crisp cold wind of Fall hits my cheeks, making my golden hair flowing in the wind. My shoes crush the leaves, as they crinkle and crunch like salty potato chips when you bite into them. My eyes were shining bright. I was excited, ecstatic in fact. Today was the day I was going to tell her how I felt. Today was the day I was going to tell her my feelings. I know I hadn’t seen her in years and then she just randomly showed up in the middle of nowhere. But I knew, I knew the moment I laid eyes on that brunette, that this was my friend from years ago. I didn’t know what ensorcelled me to approach or help her, but I did, and I ended up thinking about her all the time. Dreaming about her, wanting to see her smile, wanting to take away those tears she’d cry in her sleep and punch the jerk who took her heart and shattered it into little pieces. I fell in love with this girl. And I planned to tell her today.  
“Jake” A female voice cried out. And there she was. Brown-red hair the color of willows in pig-tails, walnut eyes, warm, delicate features, and a heart-shaped face full to the brim with joy. Jude Duarte, the girl I’m in love with. She looked at me, eyes warm, and I felt a small bundle almost crash to me in a breath-stealing sensation as a small voice called out my name. Oh… she brought Oak. Well, I guess this was expected. When I asked her to meet me for a special day I had planned, she thought I meant a day with Oak and her. Yeah, should have seen that coming. Little Oak, her kid brother with golden hair and golden eyes that give him a sort of angelic appearance gives me an expectant look. Jude gives me the same look. I sighed. I don’t want to disappoint either of them. I like Oak, he’s like the little brother I never had and Jude well… it was already explained. Lucky for me, my folks weren’t home, and I could rent all of Oak's favorite movies… which would… sigh… cause a pretty penny. But at their expectant looks, I knew I couldn’t let them down.  
“We’re spending the entire day at my place watching all of Oak’s favorite movies!”  
“Even the power ranger movies?” Oak looked at me, hope in his eyes. Jude on the other hand looked horrified.  
“Come on, you have to admit, the 2017 one was pretty good.” Jude nodded. And with Oak taking my hand and his other’s taking Jude’s he walked and began chanting “ Power ranger’s power rangers!”  
The fluffy buttered popcorn entered my mouth, and I bit down, crunching it. It seemed to be making way more noise than it should’ve. Oak was transfixed with the power ranger’s movie, eyes wide as he screamed and raised his arms, willing the heroes to win. Jude, on the other hand, was more focused on Oak, a gentle smile gracing her features. Which was natural, it took Oak liking me to get Jude to trust me enough to help her.  
As I stared at what could only be one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen, I couldn’t help but think of what it took to be here.  
When I heard the news when I was young, of her parents’ murder, I couldn’t believe it. The Duarte neighbors were an odd couple, with a strange oldest daughter, but the twins I liked. Especially Jude. She was fun, and daring and wasn’t scared to do things like most girls were. She was also never afraid to get dirty. Then one day a strange tall man came, and I could have sworn he had green skin. He had asked for directions for the Duarte residence, my parents gave it to him, they never forgave themselves for doing so. I never forgave them for that either, a part of me knows that green-skinned man had something to do with what happened to the Duartes.  
My parents tried to shield me from the news when they heard but to no avail. When I heard that it was possible the children could still be alive, I was more determined than anything to look for Jude. Wearing a black jacket, and armed with a flashlight, I called out her name until my voice went hoarse. I called out Jude’s name, then Taryn’s, and even that of their older sister who I had always avoided. But to no avail. A search party went out, but it wasn’t for the girls- it was for me. My parents held me tight when I was found. But I didn’t care about that, all I cared about was finding Jude. “Son, stop it!” “I know she’s your friend but don’t do anything stupid!” I kept running away, looking for her. There kept on being search parties for me, but none for the girls. The search parties for me just looked at me with pity in their eyes. A week later, the Duarte children were announced dead. My parents came and took their belongings. I stuffed them in the attic, willing myself to forget Jude…  
My life then was a blur, I had therapy filled with doctors and shrinks who kept on saying I had some sort of connection with Jude. An obsession with her. I needed to make new friends in order to move on when I was younger; I made friends with several boys, none of them willing to take on dares the way Jude had. When I was older, I needed a girlfriend in order to move on from this; I dated plenty of girls. Some busty, some flat, all gorgeous brunettes with brown hair and brown eyes, but none of them could compare to the Jude in my mind. Sometimes I would imagine her flat, sometimes I’d imagine her curvaceous with buxom breasts I could squeeze the flesh from. Soft and supple ready to the touch. Her legs going on for miles. And I’d grow hard imagining what she could’ve become. The relationships I was with never lasted too long, I was attractive enough, I was a good boyfriend, but they’d always say it felt like I was looking at someone else…  
It was on Spring break that I first saw her again. She was skinny, no that wasn’t the word, she was a skeleton, bones peeking out from her skin. She looked like she hadn’t eaten in weeks. She was just walking around, looking like she was trying to find somewhere, a clear rage in her eyes. The clothes she wore, looked like they came from the renaissance. But she was still so beautiful and I was drawn to her. She looked like she was going to a taxi. “Hey!” I called out. She looked at me startled, like a cat who had heard a loud screeching sound. “I can give you a free ride if you want!”. The distrust in her eyes was clear, not that I could blame her. I wouldn’t trust anyone who offered me a free ride. She looked at the taxi for a second, hesitant, but agreed to my offer.  
The ride was awkward, to say the least. She didn’t say anything. She simply sulked, then fell asleep. I watched her. This Jude was different from my fantasies, Sure even though she was a skeleton it was clear she was very beautiful, in a delicate way. But she was all skin and bones, nothing in the way I imagined her to be. Bitter disappointment met furious anger, what had happened to her, during those 10 years? Dropping her off, I met the sister who I was terrified of. She looked heartbroken but seemed ready to pay. I said no need, it was free. She nodded and took her sister to a room. Walking home, I looked at the rather dingy apartment and couldn’t help but think She lives here? I was used to my luxurious modern mansion, so seeing such a cheap apartment took my breath away. A little kid of about 7 years old, walked towards the apartment. That was odd. I didn’t know Jude had a little brother. When I got home I told my parents Jude was back. They of course didn’t believe me. But I kept insisting, so worried they decided to call Eva Duarte’s parents who demanded a maternity test.  
The test came out and it was confirmed. This was Eva Duarte’s daughter.  
“Now son, I don’t want you to be disappointed, but how do you know this is Jude?” “She had a twin remember?” When I gathered up the courage and asked Vivi, she straight out told me, it’s Jude, I nearly jumped for joy.  
Her grandparents then told her and her siblings she had to move in with them. Jude refused to move without Oak or to move from the state of Maine. Which was strange. “I will not have you live in such a dingy apartment.” Laura Duarte stated. So they had them live in one of their country homes. They also demanded Jude go to high school. Something Jude wasn’t that happy about.  
She screamed, she yelled, but their orders prevailed. Her grades weren’t that good. Some subjects I suspected she failed on purpose, but others she had that confused look in her as if she had never thought that before. Where was she all those years? What had they taught her? The way her eyes would squint and she’d scrunch her nose in confusion was undoubtedly cute but still. She was put in tutoring, yet she refused to learn a single thing. It seemed like she’d have to repeat a grade, or be put in the special class unless…  
If this was the Jude I knew, then a few special words would get her fired up enough to try in school.  
She was there sitting in the library. The tutor’s eyes were wary, looking at her as if she was the next serial killer, too afraid to even let her near a sharp pencil. Yup, Jude may have looked delicate but punching the school quarterback who tried to hit on her then beating up the entire football team had earned her the reputation of someone to be feared. Hell, people were too afraid to even let her do the cooking class because they didn’t want her near a knife.  
So I knew that what I was going to do would earn me the reputation as either the bravest man alive or the dumbest. I just hoped it wouldn’t lead to me bleeding to my death.  
“I guess you’re not smart not enough for these classes.” She turned to me with slitted-eyes and red cheeks. The tutor looked at me as if I was a fool or a dead man. Which I might as well. If looks could kill… I’d be dead from the look Jude was giving me. With a determined air, she set for the books. She scored the highest grade in the class for midterms and within a month she had earned a spot in the AP classes. She got perfect grades in the AP classes. The teachers and all the students just had mouths open at this sudden change. “Smart and hot,” one of my friends said. I punched him in the mouth. He avoided her after that.  
It was summer, she graduated with full honors. Not valedictorian but close enough. She could go to the college of her choice. Her grandparents told her if she wanted Oak to stay she had to go to college, so she bargained for a gap year to spend time with her siblings before they shipped her off to some sort of brainwashing prison as she called it. Her grandparents were not amused by her wording but consented. I incidentally decided to take a gap year as well.  
I wanted to apologize for my comment. Ever since it, she looked at me as if I was an enemy, and I didn’t want that. I wasn’t so sure what I wanted, but it sure wasn’t that. I had gone ready to apologize when I heard laughing.  
“Oak come back here.”  
“No, I’ll win!” There was a splashing of water. As I saw sprints of figures running. I swore I saw little Oak with hooves. There was laughter. Jude holding a bright pink squirt gun, the color of bubble gum. Suddenly cold water hit me, shocking me with electricity as a laughing Jude aimed for her brother only to hit me instead. Noticing me, they stopped.  
She scowled as if seeing an enemy. “What are you doing here?” She sneered. “I- well uhh. Well-”  
“Why are you stammering?” Oak, whom I assumed to be her little brother asked. His little face scrunched up and utterly curious. I looked at him for a moment. Unsure what to say. “Are you the one that told Jude she wasn’t smart enough.” My face turned red. “You are!” “I meant it to encourage you.”  
“Some encouragement.” She mumbled. But her hostile aura seemed to lessen. “Jude, look I-”  
“Are those tickets to an amusement park?” I completely forgot that a friend of mine gave me tickets to the amusement park. Oak’s eyes were gleaming, as he looked at me with a little envy. I had three tickets in total. “Do you want me to take you?” Oak looked at Jude begging. She looked at me with distrust. Clearly she didn’t trust me with her little brother. “Please Jude please.” And he went to hug her waist, looking at her with eyes shaped like bowls. “Fine, but I’m going with you.” Which had worked out better than I hoped.  
The amusement park did not go as planned. Jude and Oak demanded all the thrilling rides and none of the romantic ones. Oak kept on running around, and I was panting and out of breath as Jude caught up with him, which seemed like superhuman endurance. I tried to impress Jude trying to win several games, only to humiliate myself, and see Jude winning several games as I heard several snickers from the guys. Oak demanded cotton candy, and Jude didn’t refuse him and I kept dreading having to chase a hyperactive seven-year-old.  
The day had ended with Jude laughing, Oak excitedly talking about roller coasters, and me being given several prizes of huge stuffed animals which I had tried to win for Jude. They were laughing as Oak asked if they could go again. “Well, maybe the three of us could do it once a month.” Jude looked at me. “If that’s ok with your sister.” “Please Jude, please?” Oak begged her. She obviously adored her younger brother, because she didn’t say no.  
This started our frequent adventures together. I got to know Oak and Jude by association. I got to know the kind girl hidden underneath all that toughness. Of that mischievous but lovable boy. And I grew to love the little family we seemed to form. Oak would happily come running to me, waiting for the adventure I’d have planned, usually, it was something cheap, a day of baseball with Vivi and Jude, or just riding the city with my motorcycle. Oak declared he wanted a motorcycle when he was older. So he could feel the wind on his hair.  
After one of these adventures, Viviane Duarte pulled me to the side to speak in private “So what are your intentions towards my sister?” “Huh?” Dumbfounded, I just stared at the woman I was usually terrified off, who was also Jude’s sister. Her hands were at her hips. She was looking at me, her cat-like eyes gleaming. “Excuse me?” “You heard me, what are your intentions towards my sister?” “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She gave a tight-lipped smile. “Ok, let’s go with that.” “You should know Jude suffered a betrayal from someone she cared about a few months ago.” No, I hadn’t known that. I knew someone had broken her heart, based on the tears I knew she would cry when as she’d fall asleep, the name she’d sometimes call out, the way she’d avoid relationships as if they were a plague, and the way her eyes would turn wistful as if she were somewhere else. Someone had broken her heart. “I don’t intend to do that to Jude.” Vivi eyed me. She smiled, I had clearly passed some kind of test and gained her approval. “Good, because if you did we’d make you regret it.” We? And I swore I saw the image of the green-skinned man the day Jude disappeared, and a wave of panic hit me. Seeing my panic, Vivi sighed, waved her hand, and said “Relax loverboy, she’s not going to disappear from your life.” Somehow I knew she wasn’t lying and eased my tension. “So, what are your intentions towards my sister?” She asked in a sickly sweet voice. She seemed intent to hear my answer. And there was no right answer.  
It was a month later that I realized that I loved Jude, ever since our childhood and it took another month for me to gather up the courage to tell her. When I finally planned to say it, we couldn’t be alone. Or we weren’t since Oak had fallen asleep by the third or fourth movie, his little eyes trying to stay open but eventually giving up. “Power Rangers.” He mumbled as he drifted off. Jude looked at me with appreciation in her eyes.  
“Thank you,” she said.  
“For what?”  
“For this.”  
“It’s my pleasure. I like Oak.”  
She shook her head.  
“No, for being kind to us.” You don’t have to be, but you are. Thank you.”  
“Jude I…” I reached out to touch her cheek. Our faces inclining toward each other, our lips nearly touching when…  
“Get your filthy hands off my wife!” We both turned around to see a young man who looked about a year older than us. He had raven black hair, his coal-black eyes shimmering in what could only be described as bottomless jealousy. His ears were sharp like those of an elf. He was beyond good-looking. And he had a tail.  
Jude looked utterly shaken as he stared at her. His eyes accusing, jealousy still there. But she regained her composure. “What are you doing here?” She asked.  
“Wife.” he spat.”I see why you haven’t returned home.”  
“You banished me remember?”  
“You haven’t figured my riddle out, have you? Or were you too distracted to think about me, Elfhame, or your role, High Queen of Elfhame?” And that’s when he finally turned to look at me. There was so much hatred in his eyes that I flinched.  
Then he reached out for her. I shielded her and was ready to punch the jerk but suddenly, he said “Go to sleep,” in a silky tone and I felt myself drift off.  
When I awoke to the sound of Oak crying, Jude was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Cardan gets a more sympathetic chapter in the next one. Then again the next chapter is in his POV


	2. Cardan's Pov part 1

I stared at my wife’s sleeping form, and couldn’t help but sigh. Her breathing had evened out and was calm, she was unconscious right now. But what I wanted more than anything was for her to wake up. For Jude to stare at me with her walnut eyes, even if it was with accusation, and to just let me explain. It was what I was going to do moments ago when I was in the mortal world. I was going to go to her and explain, but then I saw that mortal man touch her.  
Remembering the memory made my blood boil, and instinctively I drew Jude close to me. To say I didn’t like what I saw was an understatement, I took Jude kicking and screaming back to Elfhame. All eyes were on us, as she screamed that mortal’s name and kept on breaking my heart. “Jake, Jake, Jake!” I could see the court beginning to whisper behind my back. I knew what they were whispering, that the queen had an affair. That she betrayed the king’s trust.   
Giving a cold unforgiving glance to them, they scattered, and I tried to hold her, to calm her down. I wanted to shush her, I didn’t want to scare her. But she slapped me, pushed me, and screamed. I held her until she calmed down and asked: “What do you want Cardan? Why are you doing this? I was happy there!” Hearing her say that, she might as well have stabbed me. Was she really happy with that mortal?  
I remember how their lips were about to touch and instinctively I took her chin and kissed her, wanting her to remember my lips. She stiffened and for a moment I thought she’d push me away. I’d have let her. I would never force Jude to kiss me. But she came alive after that, wrapping her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. She pulled me in closer. I could feel my self-control leaving me. I opened my mouth, my tongue licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she allowed. Caging my torso with her legs, I lifted her and carried her to the bed, enclosing her with my body, my arms pinned her down. I stopped the kiss to look at her, our saliva sticking out, she was panting her eyes heavy with desire. Mine must have been too. I kissed her neck, as she moaned my name. I wonder if she moaned for that mortal? I bit her neck possessively and she cried out and whimpered, I licked it in apology. As I felt passion and erotism, I could feel myself harden, as she touched me there. Her inexperienced hands trying to find the best way to please me.   
My hands went from her cheek to her neck, then to her breast and stopped. I squeezed it affectionately. She groaned. “Ummm” A voice called out. We both stopped what we were doing and turned to look at The Roach. He looked like he really didn’t want to be here. The Bomb was there too but looked at us with utter amusement in her eyes. “I see you two are getting reacquainted.” I could see the blush color Jude’s cheeks as she tried to push me away. I couldn’t help but wonder if she did the same with her mortal lover. Pushing the thought away I got off her and asked what was wrong. “Nothing, Madoc just wants to see his daughter and makes sure she’s not harmed.” “Ahh, my grand general, who is now in charge of the mortals in Elfhame. He also had permission to fight with any war the lower courts have asked for.”   
“What makes him think she’s harmed?” I asked, voice dangerously low. Why does he always think I’d hurt her? The Roach gives me a sympathetic look. “Because when she came here she was kicking and screaming.”  
Sighing, I moved so I was at her side. She flinched and moved a little farther, it hurt me and I hoped it didn’t show. I was silent for a moment. “Let him come in.   
“He wants to see her alone.”   
My eyes narrowed. “I think not.”   
Only for Jude to disobey my orders and start walking out the door. Looking at her retreating form, I couldn’t help but sigh. “Fine, let him in, I’ll leave. And with one last look at her, I left.  
Madoc came moments later. It seemed he didn’t leave the moment they were done speaking, for when I returned, Jude was asleep and he was still there. His eyes were the eyes of a worried father guarding his daughter. Seeing me, he glared but bowed, having no other choice. “My king.” I could sense he hated calling me that.  
“General Madoc,” I said. Knowing full well calling him father would be a death sentence. “How is she?”  
His eyes softened as he turned to look at my wife. “She’s fine, no emotional distress, just shock. She was always the little warrior.” and there was a fondness in his voice as he said that, his green hand reaching out to stroke her hair. I paused and watched. Having never had a father’s love, I never knew what it looked like, and to see someone like Madoc give it to Jude who was the product of the affair his wife had was unsettling. But it didn’t cause the bitter hatred that was once there, just unsettled me.   
“What is your business here General Madoc?” For a moment, he didn’t say anything, just looked at his daughter with a worried face, turning to me, his eyes hardened as he said this: “I just want to make sure she’s safe.”  
“Why wouldn’t she be? She’s in the most protected room in Elfhame.”  
He laughed at this. “And how do I know she’ll be protected?”  
Vines begin growing. He was provoking me, I knew it. Waiting for me to lash out so Jude would see me hurt her father. So I’d look bad in front of Jude. Biting my lip, I refrained, refusing to give him what he wanted. “She is Elfhame’s queen, why wouldn’t they protect her?”  
“You May have decked her in fine jewels, yes. But you haven’t protected her. You humiliated her when you showed true power as a king. You did nothing but belittle her in your childhood.”  
“Enough,” I said, not wanting to hear more.   
Madoc was unrelenting. “You didn’t fight for her. You never did. You may have given her the coveted title of queen. You may have married her and have this farce of a marriage with her. You may be king, but you aren’t good enough for my Jude, my King.” And with a mocking bow, he left. I wanted to strangle him with the vines that grew rapidly around the room, but instead, I walked towards the bed and held Jude close. Thinking of all those months without her.  
6 letters were sent to her, 6 in total. And she didn’t reply to a single one. I felt my heart ache at the thought. The thought that she didn’t want to see me. Sending her letters became too painful so I gave up, crying at night, whispering her name. Dreaming of a life we could have had if I hadn’t banished her. Those days were the worst. I’d wake up alone, expecting my wife to be there, only to be crying in the morning. That was my life, dreaming of her, and crying in the morning when she wasn’t there.   
The halls were silent. Not one of the gentry dared speak out of turn. They all looked at me, at the vines growing in the palace walls, ready to strangle the traitors at a moment’s notice. At the rare buds arching there way to the floors, and the filtering magic that seemed to radiate at me. It was clear the land chose me. My power was infinite. They all waited as I would pronounce my judgment on the traitor Madoc, and his army. Everyone knew I sent him a letter of pardon, giving him his old position back. Raising a whole island from the sea, no one dared question my power, it was clear as day the land chose me. No one would dare question my decision. Even Randalin who loathed Madoc wouldn’t dare question it. What they all wanted to know, was why?  
“Madoc, I swore to you if you and your army swear fealty to the crown again, not only will you be pardoned but also you will reclaim your old position.” He stiffened looking at me with untrusting eyes. He probably expected a condition along with it. Shifting my position to look every bit the high king, looking him in the eye, I could see a wariness. He knew I banished his daughter.”You will gain back your old estates and titles, lands, and salary. Randalin looked alarmed, was about to say something, but I gave him a look, daring him to say anything. He was quiet. “You and your army have permission to join any war without asking the crown as long as that war is not against the crown.” The Crowd’s faces seemed to mix to understanding, thinking that was why the army rebelled. Not enough war. I knew it was because they didn’t trust me, still didn’t but the land chose me. They didn’t have a choice, this way I gave them a way to save face. Madoc bowed. “You are also in charge of the humans in Elhame.” Val Moren looked alarmed, the fairies didn’t seem to care. To them, this was just some punishment for Madoc. The redcap looked at his generals, they nodded. “I accept your offer, My king.” I smiled at that, as the whole army vowed allegiance towards me.  
“You can now decide what to with your daughter.”  
The redcap looked alarmed but understood which daughter I was talking about. He smiled. “I always check on all my daughters, even Jude.” At the mention of her name I flinched. He noticed.”I want what’s best for them.”  
I understood the meaning behind his words all too well. ‘You’re not what’s best for Jude.’ I could have strangled him. Here I was pardoning him, and he insulted me. But I couldn’t lash out without betraying what I did and making a fool of myself. He bowed, I could see the mockery in it, and left.  
“Cardan, high king of Elfhame, let me warm your bed tonight.” Nicasia’s voice was sultry and begging. Her eyes filled with want. I was drunk, lonely, and desperate. Madoc’s implication still fresh in my mind, That I wasn’t good enough for Jude. That Jude would never return to me. It left a hole in my heart, that I knew two ways to fill: Sex and alcohol. I drunk nearly all the wine in the royal cellar. Stumbling towards my room, I found Nicassia naked, in my bed. She looked at me wantonly. Suddenly it seemed that blue turned to brown, green turned to walnut, and that fairy body turned into a curvaceous mortal one. I was staring at my queen, my love and she was looking at me with all the desire and love in her eyes. what I wanted to see from her eyes ever since I could feel desire. Not wasting a moment, I took in her lips. And touched her there, making her moan. Her moans sounded funny, she tasted and felt funny too, was this my Jude? I didn’t care, I wanted this to be my Jude so bad. I needed my Jude. I needed to enter my Jude, it was only when I said her name did the illusion fall off. Brown turned to blue and Jude turned to a furious and hurt Nicasia. “What did you say?” She asked her voice steely cold.  
I said nothing. Remaining silent. She roughly pushed me away from her. She looked at me, hurt fury and vengeance in her eyes. I could see she wanted revenge and she wasn’t going to take it out on me. My stomach lurched.  
“Nicasia.”   
“So that bitch is the one who has your heart.” And with that, she left.  
I sent the roach to watch her every action. He watched her daily. “She seems fine, my lord.” He would say, but the way he refused to look me in the eye… I could tell he was hiding something. I felt a suspicion in my stomach. It was the same horrible inkling I had when I saw Jude and Locke together. I pushed down this feeling  
The land seemed to die. The flowers except for the ones near me refused to bud, fairy children would not be born. Not even among mortals. Stormy weather was frequent in Elfhame, though the weather was forever sunny and happy in years past. Then a final ill omen occurred; the fae began to grow sick. They looked for answers, my powers growing, it was obvious the land chose me to be its king. So they decided this was the land’s way of saying I needed a queen. The people tried to persuade me to marry. “Nicasia,” they said, “would make a fine queen.” I could see the desperation in their eyes, the folk never got sick, but now they were. “My lord, I could check the stars for your bride.” Baphen offered. Desperate to delay the inevitable I agreed.  
It was a week before Baphen came, his eyes glued to me. He finally asked the question I knew was coming. “My lord, did you make the mortal Jude Duarte your queen?”   
I shifted myself in a position to appear as terrifying as possible. “Why such a bold claim Baphen? Where did you get the audacity to ask such a question?” Baphen didn’t blink, simply stared at me for a moment. “Because the land chose Jude Duarte to be its queen way before she was born.” The hall was silent now. Whispers among the fae were wild. “My lord, the land may allow you to be king now, but it’s her it wants as its queen.” I looked at him in shock.   
“Then all this…”  
“Is because you banished that mortal”  
“The land will accept whoever is her king my lord, so I ask you again, did you make her your queen.”  
“Yes,” I said. All fairy was silent now, the mystery of why the land was dying now solved. There needed to be balance. But to think the land chose a queen, it hadn’t done that since Mab. “She needs to return my lord.”  
“She could have, she always had the option to pardon herself.”  
“Maybe she didn’t understand or trust your wording?” A fairy offered.  
“I sent her letters.”  
There were only two reasons I could think of why she wouldn’t return. One of them was that she was dead. But if she were this predicament would be eternal. Fairies would be dying left and right. The other was… She found a lover. Something I dare not entertain.  
Vivienne was summoned. She was not happy and demanded to know why she was here. I simply asked her how she was doing. She looked at me suspiciously. “Heather and I got back together.” Heather? Oh, right the mortal she fell in love with. I nodded. “How’s Jude?” I asked casually. Not daring to let my voice slip. Vivienne looked at me with clear suspicion in her eyes but relented. “ She’s doing good, she’s very happy.”   
“Happy why?”  
“She made a friend.”  
Rumors of the queen and her lover seemed to erupt after that. I wanted to shut them up, to quiet down those rumors, and say they weren’t true. But I had my suspicions. The Roach and Bomb refused to look me in the eye every time I sent them to watch over her. My stomach would flip flop and explicit images of her and some random mortal would fill my head.   
Finally unable to take it I sent her a letter, begging her to come back. Telling her I was sorry, and that I would always be in love with her.   
“She’s not getting the letters.”  
“What?” I looked up to the roach, who had my terrified messenger at his side.  
“What do you mean.   
“I decided to follow this one, and you know what I saw?”  
“Lady Asha burning your letter.”  
I was silent for a moment, taking it all in. Before my rage got the best of me.   
“You!” I screamed.   
“Give me one good reason, why I shouldn’t kill you!”   
The messenger was on his knees. “Forgive me, my lord, Lady Asha ordered me to give them to her!”  
Now I knew why Jude didn’t reply to my messages. Why she didn’t come back. She wasn’t even getting the letters. Oh, I’d punish my mother later. Sure as the day I was going to punish my mother. But first, I needed my queen back.  
Walking towards the mortal homes, I saw her. She was in high spirits. There was a spark in her eyes, and she seemed more beautiful than ever. My Jude. She was talking to Oak. It was then I saw her go to a mortal man, and I felt my world break. Was this her lover? I hoped not. I don’t think I could handle my Jude having a lover. Deciding to follow them, they seemed to be watching a box that showed moving images.   
“Thank you.” My queen said.”  
And I could see the look she was giving him, and I felt sick. It was a look of a maiden in love. She had fallen in love with this mortal. I couldn’t handle that and decided to show myself, demanding an explanation. Demanding why she didn’t wait for me. But they weren’t paying attention to me their lips seemed to be touching…. And that’s when I saw red. I took her then and there, glamouring that bastard to sleep.  
As I held her in my arms, I couldn’t help but wonder what else had she done with that mortal. Had she betrayed me the way her mother betrayed Madoc? I shook my head, that was ok. It was ok. No matter how many times she hurt me, I’d forgive her. I understood now, what love was. I thought I was in love with Nicasia, I was wrong. I was always in love with Jude, I belonged to her. I’d forgive her and always still love her, no matter what she did to me. But, I held her tighter, that doesn’t me I won’t fight for her.   
“My lord.”A servant came.   
“Yes, what is it?”   
The fae looked afraid, as if unsure what to say.  
“It’s a mortal.”   
I stiffened, holding Jude closer to me. “And?”  
“He’s demanding the queen be returned to him.”


	3. Jake's Pov part 2

Today was supposed to be simple; watch movies, and confess to the girl I love who apparently reciprocates my feelings. Today was supposed to end with a kiss. Instead, I wake to the sound of Oak bawling “Jude’s gone, Jude’s gone!” His nose dripping in snot as so many tears streamed out of his eyes, it seemed they would fall out. Remembering what happened moments before, I ran towards Oak and checked him, making sure he was alright. Scanning his body for bruises, or any fatal injuries. Seeing no physical harm done to him, I sighed in relief and held him close. “It’s ok, we’ll get Jude back. I’ll call the police and they’ll find her.”  
“No, you don’t understand! The police won’t be able to help her! They’re just mortals!” I gave Oak a look. “And I’m sure that whoever took Jude is a mortal as well.”  
“No, he’s not! He’s a fairy! That’s why they won’t be able to help!”  
“Oak…” my voice was gentle but firm “This is a grown-up matter and grown-up matters don’t involve things like that. Whoever took Jude is human, so we need to call the police.”  
Oak stomped his feet. “They do exist, I’m one.”  
“Oak...”   
“I can prove it!”   
A veil seemed to be removed from my eyes. One minute I was seeing a normal- if a rather angelic-looking kid, then the next I was looking at a beautiful monstrosity with horns and hooves and the same ears as the man that took Jude. I took a step back, horrified at what I was seeing. My mind was unable to comprehend what exactly I was looking at. This thing denied every scientific fact I knew. The horror must have shown on my face because the thing looked at me. “Jake?” It asked, walking closer.   
“Stay back!’ I said. The child looked like they were going to cry, and I instantly remembered the little boy I got to know. This wasn’t a monster, this was Oak. Walking towards him, I came and hugged him. Oak clutched me like I was a lifeline. “I thought you were afraid of me like Heather is!”  
I swallowed. I was, but I wouldn’t tell him that. “Is Jude one of you?”  
He shook his head. “She’s mortal like you are.” I couldn’t help but sigh in relief.  
Knowing Jude was human was a huge relief. Then another worry came. I’ve read folklore before and heard what fairies were capable of. I looked Oak in the eye and asked. “Is she going to be safe with them?”  
“She knows how to survive there, but Vivi says they bullied her in Elfhame.”  
“Elfhame?”  
“Where we’re from.”   
So, not only was the girl I love possibly in danger, but she was also in the hands of egomaniacs. I needed to rescue her. “Oak, do you know any way to Elfhame?”  
He shook his head. “But Vivi does.”  
Great. How was I going to convince Vivi to take me there? Convincing a little kid was easy enough, but an adult? Not so much.  
“Do you think Vivi will take me there?”  
Oak nodded fiercely. “She loves Jude and if you make her promise to take you, she has to! Fairies have to keep their promises.” I took his words with a pinch of salt, but I was desperate so I decided to give it a shot.  
Vivi came to my house at around 5:30 pm. She was all smiles, just having returned from a date with Heather. “Hello!” Her voice was sweet and happy. “How’s my wittle Oak- Oak?” She was love-struck, making this the perfect time to strike. “Vivi…” I was cautious but needed to hurry. Jude was in danger. “There’s a place my parents probably wouldn’t want me to go to, and I was wondering if you’d take me there.”  
“Do I know the place?”  
“Yup.”  
“Is it within my budget?” Vivi, who wasn’t her grandparents’ favorite, didn’t get much money from them, so she had to work for cash.  
“Pretty sure it is.”  
“Then I’ll take you!”  
“Promise?”  
She gave me a wicked grin. “Sure!”  
That’s when I took a deep breath, ready to test Oak’s words and see how true they were. “I need you to take me to Elfhame.” That’s when her smile fell. She wasn’t looking at me anymore but was staring a hundred yards away. “How did you… why would you…” She was clearly confused and her face was contorted in misery. “That’s not a place you’d want to go. Humans are treated like shit there.” Dread filled me, and I didn’t want to even imagine what they were doing to Jude now.  
“Jude’s been taken.”   
Her attention snapped back to me. “What?”  
“I said Jude’s been taken.” And I proceed to describe what happened. “Cardan.” She says, sighing. “Stay here, I’ll get her back.” “You promised to take me.” She pauses. “How’d you know we were forced to keep our promises?”   
“So Oak was telling the truth.”  
She looks stunned.  
“Little kids are horrible at keeping secrets aren’t they?” She gives a bitter laugh at that.  
I wanted to say nothing surprised me anymore, after seeing the man with the tail, but the whole trip to Elfhame pretty much warped my sense of logic. Giant toads that I swore would eat me greeted me instead. “It’s ok.” Vivi said, “They’re our ride.” I stared hesitantly at them as their bulging eyes seemed to stare at me with hunger. “You sure they’re not going to eat me?” Vivi laughs at that. “They’re harmless.” She then mumbles so quietly I have to strain to hear “But other fairies might.”   
“I’m sorry, what?”  
The trip lasted about an hour. I saw glistening seas and mermaids that seemed to want to prey on sailors ready to gnaw at their bones if one just let himself sink. When we landed, Vivi gave me a haggard-looking mesh of dried berries tied together, with string. “Rowan berries.” She says.   
I look at her, not knowing why she gave me this.   
“They block glamour if you wear them.”  
“Glamour?”  
Vivi looks embarrassed as she says: “We Faeries have this thing called glamour. It allows us to control humans and change our appearance.”  
I instantly remembered being forced to sleep by the jackass who took Jude. Great, so not only am I facing something not human but they can control me as well.   
“Wearing these at all times will help. I thanked Vivi and hid the berries in the pocket of my jeans. She then dabbed my eyes with some sort of weird gel. “So you can have true sight.” She says.  
It was then I saw Elfhame for what it was. A place of monsters. Some creatures were so beautiful, my eyes would have bled if not for the gel. While the thought of Jude was the only thing that kept me from fleeing from others.   
“Stick with me at all times,” Vivi says. I stared at the monsters. Some gave me annoyed looks, others I knew if I came close enough… they’d literally eat me. Most ignored me though.   
One of the sellers then spots Vivi. “Ahh, the queen’s sister!” She says. The crowd then goes wild, rushing over to her. Reaching over for their best wares.   
“This dress would compliment your eyes!” one says.  
“No! This one would complement your hair!” another one with ram horns says.  
A Faerie with a tail and green skin tries to sell her some powder. They push and shove me trying to reach Vivi, desperately trying to sell to her. Within minutes I’m separated from her.   
I am shoved constantly. “Move human!” someone says. “Ahh what a pest” others growl. Finally, I bump into someone. Well someone that’s not human. The thing had goat legs, grass green skin, and leaf green hair.  
“Watch where you’re going human!” it says, obviously annoyed.  
“I’m sorry I-”I decided to ask if they saw a human girl. I was desperate enough, and the worst that could happen is that they’d lie, right?  
“Have you seen a human girl?” I asked. The Faerie looked annoyed. “If you’re looking for a human I’d suggest the mortal realms not here.”  
Undaunted by his words, I proceeded to describe her. “She has brown hair and brown eyes with a heart shape face…” I stopped not sure if she would be considered pretty by these creatures. By humans standards, Jude was considered very beautiful, but I wasn’t sure if it was the same with these things. He, at least I thought it was a he looked bored. He yawned. “You’re description is very vague human. Please don’t waste my time.”  
“Wait, I have a photo of her!”  
It was then I proceeded, to give him the photo I had. It was of Jude and me, she was wearing a loose mini dress, with thigh highs. Her hair is done in pigtails. She was smiling as she held onto me. “Have you seen this girl?” I asked.   
The thing looked at the photo, stunned. “Such a lovely mortal girl.” It said. His eyes studied me, there was a glint of curiosity there.  
“Have you seen her?”   
“Mayhaps.” A smile graced his features.  
I bit my lip, unsure if I should trust this thing. “Can you take me to her?”  
” Then it stared at me. “I’ll ensure you’re where you need to go, just stay here.” I waited, a few moments later two huge hideous beings with green skin came towards me. Their tusks looked ready to slice my skin in half. ‘That thing tricked me!’ I turned the corner ready to run, but a third monster lay in wait. I felt the air whoosh out of my lungs as a fist rammed into my stomach. Darkness fell, and the next thing I knew, I was in a dungeon.  
I heard footsteps and suddenly I came face to face with the jerk that took her. He was dressed like he was from a Shakespeare play, wearing glitter he looked terribly handsome. “So mortal…” He walks closer to me. A sneer on his face. “What business do you have with my wife?”


	4. Cardan’s POV part 2

Cardan’s pov:  
I looked at the mortal, and couldn’t bring myself to hide my sneer. Dull blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, nothing that would attract Jude to him compared to the beauty of the Fae.   
“I must say you’re very plain.” the mortal flinched at this as if slapped.   
“Then you must find my girlfriend plain,” he said, trying to look calm. However, with his eyes twitching, and mouth barely stopping itself from wavering, he was failing miserably.  
My brow raised, I knew what the term girlfriend meant, Vivi had taught me when we were still friends. It was another word for a female lover. A lurching feeling came to my stomach. I knew who he was talking about and hoped I was wrong.   
“And who is your girlfriend?” I asked, keeping my voice calm. I looked at this dirty mortal made of the earth who smelled like decaying meat, nothing like the sweet smell of wildflowers of my Jude.  
The mortal eyes were like glowing embers in a fireplace.   
“You took her.” vines begin to grow as they did whenever I was aggravated.  
“Her name you son of dirt.”   
He looked at me, a smirk on his lips with his brows slightly raised. A bitter laugh came out. “You know I think Jude probably hates you.” he spat.   
He looked at me with a lazy little grin, as if a secret was held between him and Jude.   
My heart lurched at that, images of secret kisses shared between sheets and hands roaming around curves and breasts I missed. Hickeys and lovebites are hidden by her clothes. Tongue touching her flower.   
My breathing turned ragged, hands clenched so tight blood spurted and out I saw red, and next thing I knew the mortal’s face was turning purple as vines wrapped around his neck. Wrapping themselves around him like a snake ready to eat its prey. He clawed out, trying desperately to break or loosen their grip, but all in vain. They were magic, unbreakable as I willed them to not let go. And I wouldn’t be letting go until that mortal was dead.  
“Cardan stop it!” A female’s voice cried out.  
Stiffening, I recognized that voice anywhere. It wasn’t melodious like the faeries but it was sweet and reassuring nonetheless. Turning around, I saw her. Hair loose like she just got out of bed, a robe that showed she barely bothered to change, and stance ready for a fight. But what took me in the most were her eyes. Her beautiful eyes fear mingled with incredulity.   
“Jude I-”  
“Let him go Cardan.”  
Reluctantly taking a deep breath I released the mortal who fell back with a thump. Jude ran past me, straight to the mortal who was now keeled over on the floor.  
“Jake are you ok?” she asked, worriedly.   
So the worm’s name was Jake.   
He looked at my Jude panting heavily but there was a gentleness in his gaze, one I hated that for all that I could relate to.  
“J-J-”  
“SShh,” Jude said, looking like she wanted to find the right words to say. Gently she stroked his hair, as a mother would an ailing child to comfort him. “Don’t say anything right now.”  
“B-B-But” the mortal clasped on to Jude like she was his lifeline.   
Her eyes were gentle as she stared at the mortal. “Jake you need to catch your breath.”  
“Are you ok?” He looked at her pleadingly.  
She stared into his eyes the way she never looked at me. It was gentle, love, and trust evident there. She was conveying a message to him. He looked at her in shock but nodded.   
Insecurity and jealousy hit me like a wave, so strong and sudden I could barely breathe... How close were they that they could send messages with their eyes alone? How much did Jude trust this filth?  
The metallic taste of blood dripped down my tongue as a warm liquid touched the skin of my hands. I realized I was biting my lip and clenching my fist so hard blood came out.  
The mortal, Jake as he was called, gave her a look that was both tender and passionate. I wanted to claw out his eyes. “Jude I can’t leave you alone here, I love you.”  
She smiled at him with pure sadness and bliss. As if he said something that would normally make her happy but the circumstances right now complicated the situation. She spared me a glance, but that glance didn’t hold any love. It was a look you gave someone you were afraid would hurt your loved one. “I’ll be fine Jake. I’ve survived here my entire childhood.” she kissed his forehead.  
I looked away not wanting to see anymore but didn’t leave. I didn’t want to leave them alone.   
“Do you love me, Jude?”  
“Of course I do.” I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces and knew that only Jude could piece them back together.  
“No, I meant are you in love with me?”  
Jude stumbled then looked at me again. There wasn’t that look of weariness anymore, just indecisiveness. “I-I-” she stammered.  
It was then the mortal tried to kiss Jude and I could no longer take it. I punched him, and took a screaming and seething Jude towards our rooms.  
“Cardan let me go!” she yelled, flailing in my arms, trying to run towards the mortal. “How could you hurt him?!” she cried.   
Courtiers looked at us, whispering. I didn’t care. All I could see was some mortal, daring to touch my wife’s lips. Barging towards our room I threw her at the bed.  
She fell right into the middle. “Cardan what the hell?!” she demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.  
Holding her hands overhead, placing a leg in between hers I pinned down, making her unable to fight back. Realizing this a hint of fear flashed in her features before she screamed profanities at me.   
I couldn’t help but smile bitterly. At least she still had her fighting spirit.  
“What the hell is this Cardan? What do you want?”  
Looking her dead in the eye I asked her “Are you in love with him?”  
She looked surprised at the question. “What?”  
“Are you in love with him?”  
“Why does that matter?”  
I felt my face grow hot. But I needed to know. I knew she loved him, but I now knew there was a difference between loving someone and being in love with them. At first, I thought they were the same. But not anymore. If she loved and cared for him, fine I hated it but could live it. If she was in love with him, I don’t know what I’d do if we were ever in the same room again.  
She bit her lip, making a slight frown, almost pouting. Her eyes looked away from me, and that’s when I realized, she didn’t know. She always had that look when she didn’t know something, the same look she was making now. I could have laughed in disbelief. Here I was in utter agony and she didn’t even know her feelings.  
“You don’t know, do you?”  
Her face grew red, her brows furrowed, mouth set in a grimace as she looked at me in utter rage and humiliation. I just continued to laugh. I didn’t care if I angered her right now. I was too hurt to care.   
“Do you still love me then?”  
“No, I don’t.” She blinked twice.  
I couldn’t help but smile. I knew she was lying. “Liar.”  
“I’m not lying.” She blinked 2 times again.  
“Are you in love with me Jude?”  
“I’m not.” She again blinked 2 times.  
My tail was practically wagging in happiness.  
“I hate you.”  
She really should learn to control her tell. Other faeries may never learn to notice it, but I did, so she could never use lying again. I nuzzled my face in her neck. She squeaked. “You hurt me.”  
I didn’t have to look at her to know she only blinked once. Her voice was too raw for it to be a lie.   
“Raising myself I looked her in the eye. “I’m sorry.”   
She scoffed. “This is a trick isn’t it?”  
I shook my head. But still, she wouldn’t believe me.  
“Jude…”  
“What will happen to Jake?”   
I froze at the mortal’s name. I didn’t like it leaving my wife’s lips. She looked at me.   
“If no harm comes to him I’ll do whatever you want.”  
Such a foolish thing to say. It gave the faerie complete power over you. Anything could be demanded- even the unspeakable. The other, it made me hate the mortal, even more, knowing how much Jude cared for him to put herself at such a risk. My tail swished from side to side. Jude stiffened knowing I was contemplating the offer but remained steadfast and it made me consider killing this Jake right then and there.   
“I have two conditions.” I began.  
Jude looked me in the eye, fear was speckled there but more determination coloring her eyes.  
“The first is that you will never leave my side unless I give you permission to.” she nodded.  
“And the second?”  
“You will let me court you.”  
She looked at me surprised, and more than a little shocked.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You will let me court you.”  
She looked at me for a moment. “Are you sick or something?”  
“If you meet these conditions I promise I will not harm these Jake, as long as he doesn’t give me any reason to. Nor order anyone else to cause him harm? Do we have a deal?”  
She looked at me for a moment. Examining my face. She bit her lips, processing my words. She didn’t fully trust them, I could tell from the look on her face, but She also knew that it was as good as she was going to get.  
“Deal.”


End file.
